Question: Let $a$ and $b$ be complex numbers: $\begin{align*} a &= -2 - 3i \\ b &= -4 - 3i \end{align*}$ What is $a-b$ ? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 \llap{-}2 \llap{-}3 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}5 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}7 \llap{-}8 \llap{-}9 \llap{-}10 \llap{-}11 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 \llap{-}2 \llap{-}3 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}5 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}7 \llap{-}8 \llap{-}9 \llap{-}10 \llap{-}11 Re Im a b
Explanation: Subtract the real and imaginary components separately. $a - b = (-2 + 4) + (-3 + 3)i$ $\hphantom{a - b} = 2 + 0i$